Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1)
"Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1)" is the fifth episode of the fourth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis Mac's revenge-obsessed father is released from prison and Mac and Charlie fake their deaths to save their lives. Meanwhile, Frank and Dennis go inside the world of anonymous sex when they discover a glory hole in one of the bathroom stalls. Recap 10:00AM on a Monday At a parole board hearing, Mac and Charlie testify against Mac's father Luther to the parole board, claiming that he forced them to smuggle heroin under the threat to "eat the living shit out of them." Luther proves they are lying by playing a tape of them planning to lie to the parole board. He is granted parole. Mac and Charlie decide that the only two ways to escape Luther's revenge are to either kill themselves or fake their deaths. Mac convinces Charlie to fake their deaths so they steal Dee's car and credit cards. They leave a tape for the police and some of Charlie's teeth in the car and Mac drives her sedan into a brick wall. The car doesn't explode but Mac is injured both physically and mentally. They head to a pawn shop to get something to blow the car up and leave with Poppers, a hand grenade, a handgun, and a wedding dress. Mac, not right in the head, wears the wedding dress and drops the hand grenade in the car but it doesn't catch fire. He snorts Poppers while shooting the car's gas tank but it still doesn't explode. They agree to hide on the roof until Luther loses interest in catching them. Meanwhile, Dennis and Frank discover a glory hole in Paddy's bathroom. Dee finds it disgusting but Dennis wants to allow it. Frank has concerns that the person on the other side would be a man. Frank takes Dennis to a sex party with "orgy" as the password but Dennis is disgusted by the old and fat participants so he leaves. Back at Paddy's, Frank shows Dennis the eyehole he has made so he can see if it is a guy or girl on the other side of the glory hole. Dee enters, telling them Mac and Charlie are "dead". They play the suicide tape and argue over their will which is just a ridiculous list of demands. Luther begins writing a letter at his apartment to Mac and Charlie. In his words, he mentions having to do something he thought he'd "never have to do." To be continued... Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Gregory Scott Cummins as Luther * Geoff Pierson as Warden Co-Starring *Donald Joseph Freeman as Pawn Shop Owner *Donald Joseph Freeman as Man (Sex Party) *Bill Puluti as Jail Guard Trivia * "Blaze of Glory" by Jon Bon Jovi plays in the very end of Mac & Charlie's "suicide tape". * In this episode Mac wears a wedding dress, and this seemingly "absurd" gag has a reason: five days before it was first aired, on September 27, Rob McElhenney and Kaitlin Olson were married. * The pawn shop where Mac and Charlie bought the wedding dress is an actual pawn shop located in Culver City CA. * The masked "orgy" that Frank and Dennis attend is a reference to the Stanley Kubrick movie Eyes Wide Shut. They didn't appear to have hot wings at the orgy in that movie, however. * After Frank removes his mask at the orgy, whenever the camera returns to Frank, his mask alternates between being under/over his glasses. * The scene where Mac's Father is being released from prison is a reference to, and nearly identical to the opening scene of Martin Scorsese's Cape Fear. * The same actor, Donald Joseph Freeman, plays both the owner of the pawn shop where Charlie and Mac get their guns, along with poppers and a wedding dress, and the doorman of the "orgy" that Denis and Frank go to. Whether or not this means they're the same person is left to your imagination. See Also * Dee's cars Quotes : : (Dee knocking) Charlie, open up. We got a dick hole in the bar. I need you to come fill it in. : : (To Mac) sighs OK I gotta go fill her dick hole bro. : : This slot defeats the purpose. I can see your eyes! We might as well get married. : : It's the safest way, Frank. : : Dennis, if I was looking for safe I wouldn't be sticking my dick through a wall. : : Dude... (reaches in mouth) : : No...stop! Don't do it. Oh my God. : (Charlie pulls out tooth) : : How? How is that possible?!? : : I don't know. : : Just put it down. : : Do you think they're my baby teeth? : : Put it with the other ones. : : You're not going to be able to eat this hot dog. : : I'll suck it down. :Parole Board Chairman: OK, just to clarify for the parole board, once again, you are claiming that your father threatened to, quote, "Eat the living shit out of you." : : Uh, that is correct. :Parole Board Chairman: And, Mr. Kelly, in your sworn statement to police, you claim that the prisoner told you that if you didn't, and I quote, "jam a bunch of stuff into your butt", he was going to "rape you so hard the room would stink." :(Charlie and Mac nod) :Parole Board Chairman: Then he was going to, quote, "eat your butt, and his son's butt, in the stink, until his stomach was full of your butt." Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes at 10:00 am Category:Episodes on a Monday